


Eclipse

by eanard



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, the exoeclipse left me shooked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eanard/pseuds/eanard
Summary: and he was the sunand he was the moonand sometimes they met in middle of the streetwondering when will it be the next time they'll see each otherchanyeol is the sund.o is the mooninspired by the exoeclipse





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> firstly, it's not polished.  
> secondly, eXO ARE KINGS OF CONCEPTS HOLLY SHT
> 
> thirdly, the summary is a little thing i came up with outta the blue don't judge

 

 

 

They weren't supposed to meet. They were completely different. Day and night, light and darkness, warmth and cold. But Chanyeol shined so much brighter than all of the other stars who accompanied Kyungsoo in the sky, completely obliterating the rest and just leaving the Sun on his thoughts. His burning body made him feel alive, made him see past the frightening nights on where he's the only one awake, all the others sleeping. Kyungsoo made sure to accompany Chanyeol during the days, maybe not shinning in the middle, but he didn't mind. He wasn't the one meant to shine. It's Chanyeol who steals all the spotlight with his blinding flames, Kyungsoo will always be the second act, the secondary protagonist, and that's fine with him.

 

It's fine with him because he, more than anyone or anything, loves to see Chanyeol in the sky, shining brightly.

 

\----

 

The Sun reprimands him. "You're important too". Kyungsoo doesn't believe him. Chanyeol doesn't know how bleak it is to be part of the night, doesn't know how it is to see crime and not be able to do anything, doesn't know how Kyungsoo is scared of the silence that comes when everyone goes to their beds, the stars not even speaking to him because they resent him. Voices whispering. _That could be me, I would have done a better job. What an egocentric bastard_.

\--

 

He does something crazy. Chanyeol does something crazy. The skies are enraged, mad at his actions. Kyungsoo thinks he's truly mad to have done something like that.

 

"I wanted to show you that I care." the sun says, pouting at the moon. "I wanted to meet you in the middle"

 

Another burning star is replacing Chanyeol for that day, allowing him to have timre to talk to Kyungsoo.

 

"You didn't- You're in trouble because of it Chan-"

 

The sun puts his index finger over the moon's lips. The moon stops talking. Light then proceeds to embrace darkness, passing his fingers through his hair and kissing his head. "I'm doing it again. It's not like they can replace me forever. They'll gonna have to deal with it" the sun reassures. Kyungsoo wants to roll his eyes but his face betrays him with a smile.

 

\---

 

The sun met him in the middle, joining him in the sky, creating a beautiful view.

An eclipse for human's too see, but a form of reassurance from the sun to his lover, the moon, in Chanyeol's perspective.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it was readable thanx bye


End file.
